Conventional bolt cutters typically include a pair of pivoting jaws which are selectively actuated by squeezing a pair of handles. The handles are typically elongated to facilitate manual application of sufficient leverage to the jaws in order to sever a workpiece such as a bolt or the like when the workpiece is inserted between the jaws. Due to their typically bulky size, conventional bolt cutters are frequently large and cumbersome to carry and store.